Lyssa
Lyssa is a human-Appoplexian reruma and a member of the Plumbers' Helpers. Abandoned to the streets as an infant, Lyssa was eventually kidnapped by the PFF vigilante Hunter Cain, who turned her into a weapon against aliens living on Earth. Lyssa was eventually rescued by Max Glenn, and subsequently joined the Plumbers' Helpers. Biography During the Homeworld movement, an Appoplexian criminal named Skarr arrived on Earth seeking employment as a bounty hunter. He became associated with Sandy Lucciano, a human con artist with whom he shared a brief affair. This resulted in the birth of a reruma daughter in 2022. Shortly thereafter, Skarr abandoned Lucciano, citing Appoplexian cultural traditions of leaving the young to fend for themselves. Lucciano then apathetically abandoned the infant reruma girl in an industrial yard, leaving her to die from exposure. The infant girl was rescued by William Fields, a.k.a. Weasel, a kind but meek man affiliated with a local gang. Weasel cared for the girl for several years thereafter, providing her with food while allowing her to stay within a makeshift shelter in a run-down bus in the industrial yard. Weasel's efforts were aided greatly by the girl's natural survival instincts; he eventually nicknamed her "Kitty" for her catlike appearance. When the girl was three years old, a gang member learned of her existence while spying on Weasel, and the gang Weasel owed money to demanded custody over the girl in exchange for paying off his debts. Weasel reluctantly complied, but the reruma girl was able to escape from them. When the reruma girl was six years old, she was discovered by the Planetary Freedom Force, a human group devoted to purging aliens living in the United States. When the girl put up a fight, the PFF's leader, Hunter Cain, deemed her more useful alive and kidnapped her. Cain trained and abused the girl until he had molded her into an expert killing machine, naming her "Lyssa" after the Greek goddess of rage and animal fury. Under Cain's control, Lyssa participated in numerous attacks on alien hideaways and shelters, and also fought against alien crime syndicates on Earth. While Cain treated her harshly, he also taught her to read and gave her a basic education for the benefit of her combat autonomy. In 2035, the PFF attempted to attack a shelter run by the Cygnus Foundation, but encountered resistance in the form of the Plumbers' Helpers. Max Glenn, the Helpers' leader and wielder of the Omnitrix, recognized Lyssa's situation and attempted to bring her over to their side, promising her protection and a place to call home. Lyssa initially refused, but upon seeing Max refuse to hurt her even when defending the aliens in the shelter, Lyssa had a change of heart and betrayed Cain. Together, Max and Lyssa were able to defeat Cain, and Lyssa became the fourth and final member of the Plumbers' Helpers. Appearance Lyssa is a middle school-aged girl with pale skin and bright orange hair with black tips, maroon-red eyes, and large, lynx-like ears with black tufts. Her eyelashes are longer than average, and she also has small fangs. Lyssa possesses two retractable black claws on the backs of her hands. She is usually seen wearing her Plumber outfit; a sleeveless black shirt with the intergalactic peace symbol on it, a black skirt, black shorts, and black boots. In public, she often wears a beanie given to her by Max, along with a gray hoodie. Personality In part due to her Appoplexian heritage, Lyssa is extremely impulsive and aggressive. In general, she tends to be resentful, distrusting, and almost comically quick to anger. When not yelling at others, she is usually taciturn and reserved. She is also somewhat clumsy and dimwitted at times, though she is also cunning, stealthy, and a powerful and focused warrior. Lyssa has trouble hiding her emotions, which often results in comedic situations when she struggles to hide her obvious feelings. While she is hostile toward most people, she often acts differently toward Max, and displays a gentler, more submissive side. Relationships Max Glenn Unlike almost everyone else, Lyssa rarely gets angry at Max, mainly because he was the one who rescued her from Hunter Cain by convincing her to join the Helpers. Lyssa regards Max as her one true friend and confidante, and is often willing to share her feelings with him where she would otherwise go out of her way to hide her emotions. Like Betty, Lyssa has also developed a crush on Max, which she is extremely bad at hiding, though Max remains oblivious due to his own denial. She often goes to absurd lengths to receive his praise and affection, even if just in the form of a pat on the head. Gallery Lyssa 3.png Lyssa2.png Lyssart3x-0.png lyssaart2.png Lyssaartc.png Rerumas 2 - Copy (3).png Behind the Scenes Lyssa was originally named Cathy and was meant to be a recurring antihero character. She was later renamed to Jane, and her personality and basic appearance were first established, as well as her history with Hunter Cain. The name Lyssa was given to her only very recently, derived from the Greek goddess of animal rage, in order for her name to be more meaningful to her character. Category:Characters Category:Plumbers' Helpers Category:Rerumas Category:Main Characters